This application claims priority of Taiwanese application no. 091221214, filed on Dec. 26, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary woodworking machine, more particularly to a rotary woodworking machine having a dust collecting mechanism for a plurality of woodworking members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary woodworking machine that comprises three types of rotary woodworking members, such as an emery wheel, a sanding drum, and a sanding belt device, is known in the art.
While the conventional rotary woodworking machine achieves the purpose of providing different types of rotary woodworking members to suit different woodworking requirements, however, wood dust generated from woodworking operations of the rotary woodworking members of the conventional rotary woodworking machine scatters in all directions, which results in a messy work place and poses danger to the health of operators.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a rotary woodworking machine that has a dust collecting mechanism for a plurality of woodworking members so as to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a rotary woodworking machine comprises a base frame which has first and second lateral sides and a top side, a first rotary woodworking member which is disposed adjacent to the first lateral side of the base frame, a second rotary woodworking member which is disposed above the top side of the base frame, a third rotary woodworking member which is disposed adjacent to the second lateral side of the base frame, a motor assembly which is mounted in the base frame and which is coupled to and which drives rotatably the first, second and third rotary woodworking members, and a dust collecting mechanism. The dust collecting mechanism includes a first dust collecting unit, an air conduit, a second dust collecting unit, a third dust collecting unit, a dust accommodating unit, a blower casing, and a blower impeller. The first dust collecting unit is used to collect wood dust generated during a woodworking operation of the first rotary woodworking member, and confines a first dust guideway.
The first dust guideway has an inlet port which is disposed in the vicinity of the first rotary woodworking member. The first dust guideway is formed with an air duct therein. The air duct has a first opening which is disposed downstream of the inlet port of the first dust guideway and which is in spatial communication therewith. The air duct further has a second opening which is disposed downstream of the first opening. The air conduit confines a flow channel which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the second opening. The second dust collecting unit is used to collect wood dust generated during a woodworking operation of the second rotary woodworking member, and confines a second dust guideway. The second dust guideway has an inlet port which is disposed in the vicinity of the second rotary woodworking member, and an outlet port which is disposed downstream of the inlet port of the second dust guideway and which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the air conduit. The third dust collecting unit is used to collect wood dust generated during a woodworking operation of the third rotary woodworking member, and confines a third dust guideway. The third dust guideway has an inlet port which is disposed in the vicinity of the third rotary woodworking member, and an outlet port which is disposed downstream of the inlet port of the third dust guideway. The dust accommodating unit receives the wood dust from the first, second and third dust guideways, and is formed with a partition wall to partition the dust accommodating unit into first and second accommodation chambers. The partition wall is formed with a communicating hole to permit fluid communication between the first and second accommodation chambers. The first accommodation chamber as a first entrance port which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the outlet port of the third dust guideway. The second accommodation chamber has a second entrance port which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the flow channel of the air conduit. The second accommodation chamber further has an exit port. The blower casing confines an impeller accommodating space and is formed with a first port which is connected to and which is in fluid communication with the exit port, and a second port. The blower impeller is disposed in the impeller accommodating space and is operable so as to draw the wood dust in the second accommodation chamber of the dust accommodating unit into the impeller accommodating space through the first port and out of the second port.